Telephony is a universal communication technology that has undergone fundamental changes in the recent past. Many of these changes have had positive impacts on consumers' lives, but others have undermined consumers' trust in this technology. Because of technological advancements to telephony such as Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP), telephony has effectively merged with the Internet. As a result, many of the cyber threats and attacks that infiltrate the Internet also impact telephony. Robocalling, voice phishing, and caller ID spoofing are common cybercrime techniques used to launch scam campaigns through the telephony channels that unsuspecting users traditionally trust.
Multiple phone numbers are typically used by a single scammer to launch a scam campaign. However, customary machine learning techniques based on historical behavior of a phone number fail to catch these bad actors since a bad actor will typically only call a specific destination number with a certain source phone number at most a couple of times.
As recognized by the inventor, there should be a way to identify a bad actor operating several phone numbers even if each source number only calls a specific destination number one or two times.